A need exists for an in-pipe generator system for producing current using momentum of a fluid in a fluid pipe.
A need exists for an in-pipe generator system for a pipeline that requires no holes be created in the preexisting sections of pipe for leak tight integrity during operation.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.